


Movin' On

by Wilusa



Category: Carnivale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilusa/pseuds/Wilusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange pregnancy...and its stranger aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movin' On

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Carnivale and its canon characters are the property of HBO and the show's producers; no copyright infringement is intended.

I can feel my baby movin' inside me.

After all these years, I can still feel my baby movin' inside me...

.

.

Not my first baby, of course. My second.

I don't have a clear memory of the birth. Just a blur of pain. Then I woke to see _him_ standin' over me, a blanket-wrapped bundle in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry"? I didn't understand why he was "sorry." Nothin' was wrong with the baby - it began squallin' at the top of very strong lungs.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I wouldn't do this to a first-time mother. I wouldn't take an only child."

Wouldn't... _take?_

He backed away from me, slowly. The room seemed to be gettin' dark.

"No!" I shrieked. I got outta bed, somehow - an' fell on the floor. But I crawled after him, grabbin' at his legs. "What are you doin'? Give me my baby!"

Why had I kept tellin' myself he was an ordinary man? I'd seen the signs! He was anythin' but ordinary.

I looked up at him. It was my eyes that were blurry then, but I could see he was cryin' too.

"Please believe me," he said softly. "This is for the best. For the child's safety."

An' then they were gone. I swear the door never opened. Man an' infant were just...gone.

.

.

I can feel my baby movin' inside me.

After all these years, I can still feel my baby movin' inside me...

.

.

I'm sure he gave my child to another woman. With his powers, he was probably able to convince her she'd given birth. Maybe he came up with some medical explanation for her not havin' milk.

Or maybe he spoke a magic word, an' she _did_ have milk.

.

.

I can feel my baby movin' inside me.

After all these years, I can still feel my baby movin' inside me...

.

.

I'm rememberin' some myth, Edda...somethin'. A hero who killed his father, not knowin' him.

But my son knows his father. He won't kill him, he mustn't! Whatever that strange man is, I refuse to accept that he's evil.

.

.

I can feel my baby movin' inside me.

After all these years, I can still feel my baby movin' inside me...

It's incredible, impossible. But my baby _is_ movin' inside me.

Makin' another baby.

.

.

The End

.

.

 _ **Author's Afterword**_ : As with "The First Time," I - obviously - never thought of this as a real possibility, but at the time it was written, nothing in known canon ruled it out.


End file.
